


Just Looking At You

by ChromeMist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, Sexting, Smutember 2020, Top Lance (Voltron), Tumblr: Smutember, mentioned bdsm, stupid boys being stupid with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: During a boring class, Lance is suddenly very glad he didn't put his phone on silent mode.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 280





	Just Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Smutember! Day 1, dirty talk. I went with sexting for the boys. There is a sequel to this too, so look forward to that!
> 
> Beta'd by spirithorse.

Lance felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He'd forgotten to turn it on silent mode before class started. But he was in a boring lecture where he could easily get all the same information from the textbook, so he wasn't as irritated as he should be. He could use a distraction from the teacher’s drone. Looking at his lock screen, he saw that Keith had sent him an image.

Lance and Keith hung around the same circle of friends, and while they weren't enemies, they didn't see eye to eye most times. Lance didn't know exactly what it was about Keith that bugged him, if he were being completely honest with himself. Maybe what bugged him about Keith was what attracted him to the dark haired, moody boy. But he tried not to be that honest with himself about Keith. It was just easier to ignore the sexual tension between them if he just didn't acknowledge it.

Sighing, Lance hid his phone behind his laptop and opened the chat. And then nearly choked on his breath. He coughed lightly twice to hide his surprise and not raise the suspicion of the teacher.

Because Keith had sent him a nearly nude photo.

_ 'Holy shit, I could've been taping that _ ?!' Lance thought wildly, forgetting he was not supposed to be acknowledging Keith's good looks.

In the photo, Keith was standing in front of his mirror, the rest of his single dorm room laid behind him. But the focus, really, was on Keith. Or rather his half naked body. The camera was angled so that it showed only the bottom half of his face, the bottom lip being bitten with a half smirk.

Lance's eyes roamed down the pale flesh, and he could feel the drool pooling in his mouth already over the dark trail of hair leading down from Keith's belly. The hair disappeared under a pair of very small, very tight, bright red boxer briefs. The thumb of Keith's free hand was dug into the waistband, pulling one side down to show off more tantalizing skin.

*Keith: 'How do they look on me?'

Lance nearly choked on air again. No! This wasn't happening! He was  _ not _ oogling his sort-of friend. He was  _ not _ imagining tracing the defined abs with his tongue. He was  _ not _ committing to memory the shape of Keith's dick straining against the shorts.

And he certainly was  _ not _ getting hard in the middle of his class.

Desperately trying to ignore the lust thrumming through his veins, he texted back with shaky hands.

*Lance: 'Um, dude… wrong number?'

The reply was immediate, and almost caused Lance to drop his phone 

*Keith: 'Are you sure I got the wrong number Lance?'

Lance did gently put down his phone. He was now at a crossroads of how to handle this. On the one hand, he could take a chance that Keith wasn't joking (and the chances were high. Keith wasn't very good at jokes), and was seriously coming on to him. They could do something about all this tension building up between them.

On the other hand, Lance could just ignore it, play it off as a joke. And things between them would stay the same. Complicated and filled with messy emotions.

Lance picked his phone back up and stared at the picture of Keith. Maybe, it was time to start being honest with himself. Lance took a deep breath in and replied.

*Lance: 'My mistake. It's the right number.'

Lance bit his lip in anticipation as he watched the little dots at the bottom of the screen bounce as Keith typed back.

*Keith: 'Thought so. So then, about my question…'

*Lance: 'I'm in the middle of class! Can this wait till later?'

*Keith: 'You're in a boring as shit class. I know, I had the same teacher last year.'

Lance chewed his lip and peeked over the top of his laptop. The professor was too focused on his presentation, and none of his classmates around him that were still awake seemed to care. His phone vibrating in his hand brought his attention back.

*Keith: 'Well?'

Cheeky brat. Two could play at this game.

*Lance: 'Well what? Did you want me to say how nice they look on you?'

Lance waited till he saw the dots move, then quickly sent an addition.

*Lance: 'Or did you want me to say how nice they'd look on the floor?'

He grinned triumphantly as the dots stopped moving for a moment.

*Keith: 'Oh yeah, would they? And how would they get on the floor?'

Lance breathed out slowly as a blush rose to his cheeks. He could do this! It was just some sexting with a semi-friend that he was finally admitting that he was stupidly attracted to. And he wasn't bad at dirty talking. It was just...different with Keith.

*Lance: 'If I tell you, what do I get in return?'

*Keith: 'You get to come to my dorm to finish me in person.'

Another picture was sent, and it made Lance's dick throb in anticipation. Keith was now laying in bed, the camera angled down the line of his body to show off the sizable tent between his spread legs. His free hand was resting on his belly, as if waiting for instructions.

Lance shifted in his seat. Oh yeah, he was definitely hard now, and definitely would be doing that awkward trying-to-hide-a-hardon shuffle out of class. But he was committed to this now.

*Lance: 'I'm a hands on kind of guy. So I'd start by slowly running my hands over your chest. You're all hard muscle, but I bet your skin is so soft and smooth.'

*Keith: 'Why go slow? What if I want you to be fast and get to the good stuff quickly?'

Lance snorted quietly. Keith was  _ definitely _ going to be a brat.

*Lance: 'I know you have little patience, sweetheart. But this  _ is _ the good stuff! I want to take my time with you, slowly unravel you and relax you. Am I gonna need to tie your hands to the headboard?'

*Keith: 'Maybe. You could probably convince me if you asked nicely.'

He raised an eyebrow over that response. That was unexpected. Something inside Lance pinged, though. He had a feeling he knew what Keith was up to.

*Lance: 'And how would I ask you nicely? Begging on my knees, looking up at you with my big blue eyes? Or flipping you over onto your belly and grinding my hard cock onto your ass through our clothes until you submit? I'm flexible, you know. Either way is good.'

A minute later another picture was sent. This one showed Keith now laying on his stomach, his ass in the air and one dark blue lust blown eye staring at the camera where it was pointed over his shoulder.

*Keith: 'The second option. Though it's pretty funny that you think you could overpower me.'

And bingo. ' _ I got your number now Keith _ .' Lance thought, grinning wickedly as his fingers flew over the screen.

*Lance: 'What's funny is that you want me to think that you don't want my thick, hard cock up your ass, owning you completely while you lay there at my mercy. You know you want me to fuck you hard and fast, take everything I've got to give. But you also know that what really gets you going is being treated like the pillow princess you're pretending you're not. You're such a little brat.'

There was no response for minutes. No picture, no dots moving. Had he gone too far? Was he wrong about Keith? Those thoughts swirled in his head until a response popped up.

*Keith: 'If I'm such a brat, maybe you'll have to gag me then too, sometime.'

_ Well shit _ .

*Keith: 'So I'm on my stomach, hands tied up. How are my shorts ending up on the floor now?'

It was official. Keith was going to be the death of Lance. He was going to die in this classroom from a lack of blood flow to his head. The one with the actual brain, not the one he was currently thinking with 

*Lance: 'I'm gonna start by laying my body over yours, and slowly grind my cock against that pretty, perky little ass of yours. Gently kiss and nip at your shoulders, maybe leave a few marks, before slowly making my way down your spine.'

*Lance: 'I bet you'd be squirming the entire time. Trying to hold back all the sounds you want to make. But they'd escape as little whines, and just urge me on.'

*Keith: 'I'd try tugging on my bindings, cause I'd wanna flip you over by then and climb on top of you.'

*Lance: 'Then I'd have to spank you enough to get you to hold still. But not hard, cause I know you want it like that.'

*Keith: 'Fuck, it wouldn't take long for me to stop. I'd want your hands back on me.'

*Lance: 'And I'd reward you for being a good boy. I'd tug your underwear down your thighs slowly, and kiss all over your ass. You know how you're always telling me to shut up?'

*Keith: 'Yeah…'

*Lance: 'Well I'd put my tongue to better use. Spread your cheeks and open you up with my tongue. Lick you all over till we're both sloppy and you're begging for me.'

Lance shifted in his chair again as his cock throbbed painfully. He looked at the time and saw that the class would be ending soon,  _ thank fuck _ . He really needed to get some relief.

Lance watched as the dots started and then stopped moving a few times, yet no new message popped up. Lance grinned, biting his lip as he speculated what Keith was doing.

*Lance: 'Class is almost over. Are you preping yourself for me? Are you getting yourself nice and slick so I can slide right in as soon as I get there?'

*Keith: 'Yeah…'

Lance's grin grew wicked again.

*Lance: 'How many fingers do you have fucking yourself open?'

*Keith: 'Two. All the way.'

*Lance: 'Oh, sweetie, you're gonna need more than that in order to take me.'

*Keith: 'Bullshit.'

The sounds of shuffling and chairs scraping against the floor alerted Lance to the end of class. He quickly fired off a text before packing up his laptop.

*Lance: 'Think what you want for now, but you'll see soon enough. Class just ended, so you have about ten minutes to get yourself open. I need to be inside you as soon as I get there, so your ass better be up in the air and ready.'

With that, Lance gathered his things up, moving his laptop bag in front of his crotch. He looked down at the newest text, and tried to speed up his awkward boner waddle.

*Keith: 'Door's unlocked.' 

And a picture of Keith's naked and raised ass, with four fingers buried between his cheeks.


End file.
